justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Rich Girl
|artist = ft. |year = 2004 |difficulty = Easy (Classic) Hard (With A Chair) |nogm = 3 (Classic) 2 (With A Chair) 1 (Mashup) |mashup = November Unlockable |alt = With A Chair |dg = (Classic) (With A Chair) |mode = Solo (All) |pc = Blue (Classic) Black/Red Chair (With A Chair) |gc = Yellow (Classic) Orange (With A Chair) |lc = Teal (Classic/Mashup) Yellow (With A Chair)|nowc = RichGirl |pictos= 159 (Classic) 121 (Chair) 109 (Mashup) |perf= Grace Bolebe (Classic) Aurélie Sériné (With A Chair) }} "Rich Girl" by Gwen Stefani ft. Eve is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers Classic The coach is a woman in an Egyptian outfit and strongly resembles Cleopatra. She wears a golden yellow turban with studded jewels as well as a few bracelets on her both arms. She wears a teal bra as well as a teal flowing dress. She also has golden bangles on her ankles. With A Chair The coach is a woman with curly hair. She wears a crop top, a pair of ultra short shorts, and a pair of heeled boots. She is a black silhouette dancing with a small red wooden chair. Background Classic The routine takes place in an Egyptian palace. There is a huge throne in the background which has two blue flames on its handles, along with vases. Two male backup dancers can also be seen in the background. With A Chair The routine takes place in a whitewashed room. It is virtually empty besides for the coach and a red chair, and the shadow that the coach casts can be seen in the entire room. Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves '''in the Classic routine: '''All: Put both of your hands on your leg, and give your leg a twist. richgirlallgoldmoves.png|All Gold Moves Richgirl.gif|All Gold Moves in-game With A Chair There are 2 Gold Moves in the With A Chair routine, which occur one after the other: Gold Move 1: Swing your left hand in a curve over the chair and face away from the screen. Gold Move 2: Swing both your hands out over the chair, turning to face the screen. RichGirlAlternateGM1.png|Gold Move 1 RichGirlAlternateGM2.png|Gold Move 2 RichGirlChairALT_BothGM.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Mashup There is 1 Gold Move in the Mashup: Gold Move: 'Very quickly, point out half of your arms. (Fine China'' (Extreme)) FC E 3.png|Gold Move ''Fine China'' (Extreme) Mashup Rich Girl has a Mashup, which can only be unlocked in November. Dancers *Rich Girl' *The Power'' *''Walk Like an Egyptian'' *''Feel So Right'' *''Fine China'' (Extreme) *''Crazy in Love'' *''She’s Got Me Dancing'' *''D.A.N.C.E.'' *''Wannabe'' *''Wild Wild West'' (Extreme) *''Fine China'' (Extreme) *''Crazy in Love'' *''She's Got Me Dancing'' *''D.A.N.C.E.'' *''Wannabe'' *''The Power'' *''Walk Like an Egyptian'' *''Fine China'' (Extreme) GM *''Fine China'' (Classic) *''Wild Wild West'' (Extreme) *''Fine China'' (Extreme) *''Funhouse'' *''Crazy In Love'' *''Rich Girl'' Appearances in Mashups Rich Girl ''appears in the following Mashups: *Rich Girl'' *''Could You Be Loved'' *''Fine China'' *''Follow The Leader'' *''Lean On'' (World) *''Prince Ali'' Trivia *This is the second song by Gwen Stefani in the series, after What You Waiting For?. *The With A Chair dance for this has very few counted moves, but the "OK", "Good", and "Perfect" moves and "YEAH!" Gold Moves are worth greater amounts of points than in other songs. *Because the coach sits in the throne at the back in the beginning and at the end in the Classic routine, this carries onto her appearance in the Mashup. **It looks as if she is sitting on the disco ball in the Mashup because the throne does not come with the extraction. *This song's With a Chair alternate routine won in the Most Outrageous Dance Routine category on the first Just Dance awards. *In the second chorus of the classic version, during "All the riches baby", the line immediately gets colored for a while, but then it returns white. *The avatar shows that the coach has black paint on her face, like the dancers of Mamasita and Jasmine from Prince Ali. *The coach's dress is lighter in her appearance in the Soundless Quiz. *In the With A Chair routine, on the camera consoles (Xbox 360, Xbox One, and PlayStation 4), the gold moves are worth much more points (roughly 1000 points) than on the remote consoles (Wii, Wii U, PlayStation 3, and PlayStation 4 Move), roughly 500 points. This is because on the camera consoles, less moves are counted for. *In the files, the song's .json file (the song's information file) says: ""JDVersion": 2015", meaning that the routine received some graphics updates in the game. *The version of the song used in the game is the one from its music video. *On the menu icon for the Chair routine, the coach glove is actually grey and is hard to see. *The Chair routine coach has a glitch: whenever she touches the chair, the touched parts turn black. Plus, her glove turns dark grey in some parts when she performs the ending pose. *At some points during the Chair routine when the dancer leans back, her face can be seen. *This is one of the songs to have a Dancemas ornament.https://www.facebook.com/media/set/?set=a.387322048069918.1073741832.298090406993083&type=3 Gallery richgirl.jpg|''Rich Girl'' Richgirlalt cover generic.png|''Rich Girl'' (Chair) SJOP41 6aacfa99 14.png|''Rich Girl'' (Mashup) richgirlopener.png|''Rich Girl'' on the menu richgirlmenu.png|Routine Selection Menu richgirl_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover 158hagef.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2014 149.png|Avatar on /''2016'' RichgirlAward.jpg|The award richgirlcoach.jpg|Conceptual art richgirlpictos.png|Pictograms 1392465_387322191403237_904588790_n.jpg|The song's Dancemas ornament Videos Gwen Stefani - Rich Girl ft. Eve Rich Girl - Just Dance 2014 Rich Girl (With a Chair) - Just Dance 2014 References Site Navigation it:Rich Girl Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Grace Bolebe Category:Aurélie Sériné Category:Hard Songs